


The Boy In The Band

by softboystanley



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, bev is a lesbian, more tags as this goes on, reddie centeric, richie bev and stan are in a band, side stenbrough, starts off flufyf gets slowburnish, the band is called idle towners cause im uncreative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboystanley/pseuds/softboystanley
Summary: Eddie has an unusual encounter with the lead singer of his favorite band that leads to a strong friendship..and maybe moreaka band au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ive been wanting to write a band au for soooooooooooo long and here it is 
> 
> also richie listens to panic! fight me

Eddie was walking through the streets of Derry. He was on his way to his job as a waiter at Chambers Diner. He had earbuds on and was blaring Heroes by David Bowie.

 

“Hey man look out!” he heard a stranger shout faintly. 

 

When he looked up he was greeted by a tall skinny boy skating in front of him. He didn’t have much time to look at him because the stranger was zooming towards him on a skateboard. 

 

“Shit!” he exclaimed as he hoped in the road, only to narrowly escape being hit by a car. 

 

“Oh fuck I am so sorry are you okay?” The stranger spoke quickly and Eddie almost didn’t hear his question. 

 

“Yeah I’m fine, I guess.” Eddie looked up and was greeted by none other than Richie FUCKING Tozier, the lead singer of his favorite band. Eddie knew that Richie and his other bandmates lived in town but he had never seen them out in public, especially not like this. Eddie felt his breath hitch in his throat.  _ No no no no not now please no no  _ Eddie thought as he fumbled around in his pockets for his inhaler before it became noticeable that he was having an asthma attack. 

 

“Shit.” He said aloud as he struggled to find his inhaler in his pockets. 

 

“What?” Richie asked looking deep into Eddie’s eyes. Fuck why did he have to be so hot. 

 

“Inhaler…..pocket….please..” Eddie barely breathed out. 

 

“Shit, on it.” Richie stuck his hand in Eddie’s pockets and searched for his inhaler. Richie was so close that Eddie could hear the music playing from Richie’s headphones. It was Say Amen by Panic! At The Disco, Eddie’s personal favorite.  Eddie would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy this just a little bit. 

 

“Got it.” Richie stated triumphantly pulling Eddie’s inhaler out of his left pocket. 

 

Eddie took his inhaler and began to steady his breathing. “Thanks.” 

 

“No problem. Now that we’ve basically reached third base, I should probably tell you my name.” Eddie started blushing after that. “Richie Tozier. Sorry I almost ran you over with my skateboard.” Richie stuck out his hand. 

 

“Eddie Kaspbrak.” 

  
  


“Well Eds, it's truly been a pleasure but I have to run… well skate. Maybe we could do this again sometime.” Eddie was sure his face was going to catch fire. “See ya.” and with that Richie Tozier skated away and left Eddie standing there, blushing like a tomato. He pulled out his phone to text his friends. 

  
  
  


_ Odd Squad - 12:24  _

 

_ [Eddie] OMG youll never believe what happened _

_ [Ben] what  _

_ [Bill] ooo spill  _

_ [Eddie] I was walking and then all of a sudden guess who almost kills me  _

_ [Bill] WHO _

_ [Eddie] RICHIE FUCKING TOZIER  _

_ [Bill] OML ARE YOU JOKING  _

_ [Ben] isnt that the guy in that band you like  _

_ [Eddie] YES BEN  _

_ [Eddie] AND SO I STARTED HAVING AN ASTHMA ATTACK CASE DAMN HE TOOK MY BREATH AWAY AND I COULDNT FIND MY INHALER AND RICHIE STICKS HIS HANDS IN MY POCKETS AND STARTS LOOKING FOR IT  _

_ [Bill] NO FUCKING WAY  _

_ [Ben] your lying _

_ [Eddie] IM NOT  _

_ [Eddie] AND THEN TO TOP IT ALL OF HE SAYS THAT WE BASICALLY REACHED THRID BASE AND THAT MAYBE WE COULD DO THIS AGAIN SOME TIME  _

_ [Bill] NO GODDAMN WAY  _

_ [Eddie] YES WAY  _

_ [Bill] i have a question  _

_ [Eddie] no bill  _

_ [Eddie] stan wasnt there _

_ [Bill] DAMNIT _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie tells his friends about Eddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have some background knowledge that i couldn't work into the chapter  
> bev is bass guitar  
> stan is drums  
> mike is electric guitar 
> 
> also they all live together (same with eddie bill and ben)

_ The Band _ _ ™ - 12:26   _

_ [richie rich] ive met the love of my life  _

_ [stan has a plan] jesus  _

_ [stan has a plan] what did you do to some poor stranger on the street _

_ [bevvie] richie not again  _

_ [mikey] …  _

_ [richie rich] so i almost ran him over with my skateboard  _

_ [bevvie] dear god  _

_ [richie rich] and then he started having an asthma attack  _

_ [mikey] fucks sake richie  _

_ [richie rich] so then i fished around in his pockets for his inhaler  _

_ [stan has a plan] i cant even tell you how disappointed i am rn  _

_ [richie rich] and then i layed on some of my charm and left  _

_ [bevvie] aka you made a terrible joke and skated away _

_ [richie rich] yup _

_ [stan has a plan] just get over here we have to rehearse  _

_ [richie rich] on it stanny boy  _

  
  


Richie skated halfway across town day dreaming about beautiful Eddie Kaspbrak. He pulled up in front of his garage and slugged his acoustic guitar off his shoulder. 

 

“What’s up losers?” Richie said walking in to see Mike and Stan setting up. 

 

“So what did you actually say to him?” Mike asked. 

 

“Something along the lines of ‘since we just reached third base I'd better tell you my name’ and then ‘I'd love to do this again see ya’” Richie grinned at his friends 

 

Mike facepalmed,hard, and Stan sighed and said “Well did you get his name at least?” 

 

“Eddie Kaspbrak.” 

 

“Hey I had English with him freshman year.” said Bev, who had just pulled into the driveway. “Mike can you give me a hand with the sound bar?” 

 

“All over it.” Mike said, getting up. 

 

“Also dinner is on me.” Richie said plugging in his mic. 

 

“Oh yeah, what’s the catch?” Stan raised an eyebrow. 

 

“We have to go to Chambers diner.” 

 

“Why? It’s Italian night.” 

 

“Yeah man I was looking forward to lasagna.” replied a crestfallen Mike from across the room. 

 

“That’s where Eds works.” 

 

“How the fuck do you know that?” 

 

“It was on his shirt.” 

 

“Fine. Can we practice now?”  

 

They practiced until 4. Then Richie began to write a new song. 

 

_ To the boy with asthma who I stopped on the street _

 

_ We were so close I could feel your heat  _

 

_ I hope to see you again soon  _

 

“What’s that?” said Bev sitting down next to Richie.

 

“It’s nothing. It’s stupid.” Richie hid the notepad under his shirt. 

 

“Come on, Richie, please.” 

 

“Promise you won’t make fun of me.” 

 

“Promise.” 

 

He took the pad out of his shirt and gave it to Bev. He saw her blue eyes scan the words. 

 

She looked up. Richie held his breath. “It’s a promising start.” Richie exhaled, thankful she didn’t hate it. 

 

“It’ll take us an hour to get to Chambers and then we have to go grocery shopping.” Stan was standing in front of Mike’s car waiting for them. 

 

“We’re coming.” Richie and Bev got in the backseat of Mike’s car and they drove off to Chambers diner. Richie was unsure if Eddie’s shift was over or if he even worked there, but if Richie could see his cute smile it was worth it. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be up tmr


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie forces his friends to go to Chambers so he can see Eddie again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my longest chapter yet but it's a good one. It gets stenbrough-y in the middle.

There were 30 minutes until Eddie’s shift ended and he was counting down the seconds. 

 

“Kaspbrak.” Eddie turned toward his coworker, Bethany. She was a real bitch. “Can you do orders for table 6.” 

 

“Yeah whatever.” Eddie mumbled as he walked away. 

 

“Hi, I’m Eddie Kaspbrak, and I’ll be your waiter tonight. Can I start you off with some drinks?” Eddie looked up and his entire body froze. Grinning back at him was Richie Tozier.  _ Dear god they're all here.  _ Eddie thought as he looked around at the others at the table. In the seat next to him was a girl with bright red hair, Beverly Marsh. Across from him, a boy with golden curls, Stanley Uris. And finally a tall strong beauty, Mike Hanlon. Eddie kept a smile on his face.  _ Play it cool, Kaspbrak.  _

 

“You’re the guy who almost hit me with his skateboard. Richie, right?” Eddie asked trying his hardest to act like he didn’t care, like he hadn’t been swooning over Richie for months. 

 

“Guilty as charged.” Richie raised his hands. “These are my comrades. This here is Bevvie, she looks like she could kill you with a glance but really she’s just a soft cutie. That’s Stan and he’s the opposite. He looks like a cutie but he will probably kill you. And finally, that’s Mikey. He’s just all around pure.”  

 

“Well it’s nice to meet you all. Could I start you guys off with something to drink.” 

 

“I’ll have a Shirley Temple.” replied Bev, not even looking up from her menu. 

 

“Could I have a water please.” Mike smiled and Eddie almost fainted. 

 

“Strawberry milkshake please.” 

 

“I’ll have a Fanta.” Richie grinned. 

 

“Alright I’ll be right back with your drinks.” Eddie dashed behind the counter. He gave Bethany the drink order and then whipped out his phone. 

  
  


_ Bill - 5:32 _

 

_ [Eddie] GET TO CHAMBERS NOW _

_ [Bill] why  _

_ [Eddie] THEYRE HERE  _

_ [Bill] EDDIE WHO  _

_ [Eddie] STAN  _

_ [Bill] on my way  _

  
  


\------------- ------------- ---------- ------------ ----------- ---------- 

 

“That’s him?” Bev asked when Eddie walked away. 

 

“Yup, isn’t he a cutie.” Richie sighed, clearly head over heels from him.  

 

“Don’t look now.” Mike whispered. “He’s coming back.” 

 

Stan snickered at his love sick friend. 

 

“A Shirley Temple for Bev.” Eddie said, placing a red colored drink in front of Bev. 

 

“A water for Mike.” Eddie placed a glass of water in front of Mike. 

 

“A fanta for Richie.” Eddie handed Richie a bright orange drink. 

 

“And finally a strawberry milkshake for Stan.” Just at that moment the door swung open and in walked a tall skinny boy wearing a white shirt and ripped jeans. He looked around for a moment and then took a seat at the bar. 

 

“I’ll be back in a minute to get your orders.” Eddie walked away. 

 

“Hey, who’s that?” Bev said gesturing to the skinny boy who walked in. Eddie was now taking his order. 

 

Stan’s eyes scanned the diner until he found the stranger Bev was talking about. When he made eye contact Stan began to choke on his drink. 

 

“Shit.” Stan coughed as he tried to stop choking. To make matters worse everyone at the table starting laughing. “Guys shut up or he’ll hear us.” Stan hissed through coughs. When the laughter finally died down, Richie noticed the stranger was looking at Stan, who was now bright red with embarrassment. 

 

“Ol’ Stanny has a crush.” Richie teased.

 

“Beep Beep.” Stan mumbled as Eddie came back to the table for orders. 

 

Once they all finished ordering, Richie asked Eddie about the stranger. 

 

“Oh him? That’s my best friend Bill.” Richie felt a pang of jealousy but he dismissed it. 

 

Mike looked at Stan and mouthed “Bill.” Stan rolled his eyes but Richie noticed Stan’s cheeks become a shade of pink. 

 

\------------- ------------- ---------- ------------ ----------- ---------- 

 

“Ohmygodbill” Eddie whispered screamed at Bill when he came back behind the counter. 

 

“What?” Bill said, hoping it’s some news on why the hell Stan started to choke when their eyes met.  

 

“So after I got orders, Richie asked about you and then Mike mouthed your name at Stan and he started blushing.” Eddie stated, still whisper screaming.

 

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod.” Bill also started whisper screaming. 

 

“Don’t look now he’s looking at you.” Eddie was over the moon. He loved being a matchmaker.

 

Bill, completely disregarded Eddie’s advice, turned to look at Stan, winked, and then turned around again. 

 

“Daaaaammmmmmmmmmnnnnn” Eddie whispered. “That was smooth.”  

 

“Order up.” 

 

“Shit gotta go.” Eddie walked away and grabbed the food. 

 

\------------- ------------- ---------- ------------ ----------- ---------- 

 

“Oh my god.” Richie said taking a bite out of his burger. “Did you see that guy wink at Stan?” 

 

“I ship it already.” Bev said half laughing. 

 

“I hate you all and Richie, did no one tell you not to speak with your mouth full.” Stan said rolling his eyes. 

 

“Yeah guys, stop teasing Stan. We all know who’s really in love here.” Mike said raising his eyebrows at Richie. 

 

“Yeah.” Bev agreed. “You haven’t stopped talking about him since we got here. 

 

“Oh come on Bev. We all remember how you were when you first met Annie.” Richie said attempting to defend himself. 

 

“Don’t you dare drag Ann-” Bev was cut off when Eddie returned to the table with the check. 

 

“Can I get you guys anything else, pie? Cake? It’s on the house.” 

 

They all looked at each other trying to come up with a decision. 

 

“I think we’re all good, thank you though.” Stan said. “Richie, I do believe you said dinner was on you.” 

 

“I did say that didn’t I?” Richie sighed. “Well a promise is a promise.” 

 

Richie filled out the check and handed it back to Eddie. They all thanked Eddie, and grabbed their coats to leave. Richie noticed Stan looking at the stranger who didn’t return his glances. Stan walked out first, looking a little sad. Then they all followed. 

 

“Hey wait a sec.” someone called from inside the diner. The door opened and out came Bill holding a slip of paper. He came up beside Richie. “Can you give this to your noodle-haired friend please?” 

 

“Sure man.” Richie smiled.   

\------------- ------------- ---------- ------------ ----------- ---------- 

When Bill came back inside, he had a huge grin plastered on his face. And so did Eddie, but not because of Bill making a move on Stan. There was a note at the bottom of the check that read: 

 

_ Call Me ;)  _

_ -Richie  _

Followed by his number. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie invites Eddie to his concert on Friday, but his anxiety gets the best of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this is my least favorite chapter cause its just gross filler that's setting up the conclusion. also i have to stop putting angst in my fluff.

_ Unknown Number - 7:13  _

_ [Unknown Number] Hello? _

_ [Richie] Eds is that you  _

_ [Unknown Number] yeah and dont call me that  _

_       [Changed Contact Name -  Eddie  _ _ ♡  ]  _

_ [Richie] Whatever you want Edward Spaghetward  _

_ [Eddie  _ _ ♡  _ _ ] you know what  _

_ [Eddie  _ _ ♡] ill take it  _

 

Eddie was freaking out. Not only had his crush given him his number, the conversation was slow. It had been over 12 hours since Richie had given Eddie his number and the only conversation they’ve had is introduction. Eddie flopped on his bed hopelessly. 

 

“Hey man, do you want breakfast?” Ben came into Eddie’s room. Ben was the only one in the house who could cook. Eddie could if he followed a recipe but Bill couldn’t cook to save his life. He had tried to make Eddie breakfast in bed while Eddie was sick, but that resulted in Eddie feeling even more sick and Bill never cooking again. “You okay?” Ben asked. 

 

“Yeah it's just, me and Richie haven’t had any solid conversation in forever. What if he doesn’t care or even want to hang out with me.?” 

 

Ben sat down on the bed next to Eddie. “It’s okay, Eddie. Things take time. And, from hearing all your descriptions of him he’s probably still asleep.” Beside them Eddie’s phone buzzed. “See? Now I’m making Eggos for breakfast cause I have to get to the library in an hour ok?” Ben bought a bulk pack of Eggos from Costco for their Stranger Things 2 viewing party. It had backfired and left them with 72 Eggos. 

 

“Ok.” 

 

Ben left Eddie alone with his phone. He opened the message.

 

_ [Richie] Hey you up?  _

_ [Eddie ♡] Yeah  _

_ [Richie] I don’t know if you know this but im in a band with all my friends you met last night and i was wondering if you wanted to come to our concert on friday?  _

_ [Eddie ♡] id love to  _

_ [Eddie ♡] what time?  _

_ [Richie] Doors open at 6 ;)  _

 

\------------- ------------- ---------- ------------ ----------- ---------- 

For the first time, Richie was terrified. He had just invited Eddie to his concert on Friday, where Richie had planned to sing the song he had written just for Eddie. Last night, after they went to the diner, Richie and Bev stayed up all night perfecting the song. Richie was pretty proud of it but he couldn't help thinking that Eddie would think it was shit. 

 

Richie heard the door click open. “Hello?” said a voice “Is anyone here?” 

 

“In here.” Richie replied, knowing it was Bev’s girlfriend, Annie. 

 

She had only been dating Bev for 3 months but she and Richie became good friends. Richie would often tell her things he couldn’t tell any of his friends. 

 

“You here to talk to me or Bev?” Richie teased. 

 

“It’s 7:15 in the morning, Bev isn’t even conscious yet.” Annie laughed. But then her tone changed. “Are you okay, Rich?” 

 

“Yeah of course.” Richie lied. He was not okay. He was panicking. 

 

“You slept on the couch and you’re clutching your phone like it holds the secrets to the universe.” She raised an eyebrow. “I’ll ask again: Are you okay?” 

 

“No.” Richie confessed. “I’m panicking.” 

 

“And you aren’t even at the disco.” Annie finished. 

 

Richie snorted. “Ok that was good.” 

 

“What’s going on.” 

 

“There’s this guy, Eddie, and I like him and I wrote a song for him and invited him to the concert on Friday.” 

 

“Aww cute. So what’s the problem?” 

 

“He’s gonna think the song is shit, or I’m creepy, or he might not even like me back.” Richie rambled. 

 

“Richie calm down, give me your phone.” Richie looked at her confused. “I’m gonna look at your texts, okay?” 

 

Reluctantly, Richie gave Annie his phone. She scanned the page. Richie noticed her nails were painted black. He got why Bev liked her so much. He heard someone come down the stairs. They both looked up to see a sad looking Stan. His eyes were red and puffy, as if he had been crying. Richie’s heart hurt. But then he remembered something.  

“I’ll be right back.” Richie rushed up stairs into his room. He searched through his entire room for the jacket he wore last night. “Got it.” He rushed back downstairs and leaped onto the counter where Stan was pouring cereal. 

 

“The fuck do you want?” Stan sniffled. 

 

“I was gonna give this to you last night but I completely forgot. Anyways, this is from that nice guy at Chambers.” Richie handed Stan the note that Bill had handed him the night before. 

 

“AND YOU ONLY THINK ABOUT THIS NOW!” Stan practically screamed. 

 

“Well you came down and you looked sad and it clicke-” 

 

Stan sighed, knowing his friend meant well. “Thanks Richie.” Stan smilied and began to eat his cereal. “So what are you guys up to?” 

 

“Annie’s looking through my texts cause I invited Eds to the concert where I’m gonna play the song.” 

 

“But he’s panicking cause he thinks Eddie’s gonna hate the song or hate him.” Annie finished. “Which is totally not true based on these texts.”

 

“Richie, I was at Chambers last night. Eddie totally likes you.” Stan reassured his friend. 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Abso-fucking-lutely.” Stan and Annie said at the exact same time. 

 

“Is that Annie?” Bev said from the staircase. She came into the room and took a seat next to her girlfriend on the couch. 

 

“Hi Bevvie.” Annie said. 

 

“Hey where’s Mike?” Stan asked. 

 

“Work.” Richie replied. 

 

“Ah.” Stan replied. “Well I’m gonna go talk to Bill. Don’t worry Richie, It’ll be fine.” 

 

“I sure hope so.” Richie mumbled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the nice comments on this fic!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie, Bill and Ben arrive at Richie's concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here we are part one of the conclusion. This chapter is a little bit short but the next one will be longer and the finale.

Eddie was waiting for Bill and Ben. It was Friday, 5:55pm, Richie’s show was just about to begin. Luckily it wasn’t too far from Eddie’s apartment, but if Bill and Ben didn’t hurry up they were going to be late. 

 

“Guys!” Eddie called up. “We’re gonna be late!” 

 

“I’m almost ready, swear!” Bill called back. 

 

Ben walked downstairs a few moments later, but still no Bill. 

 

“Jesus, Bill!” Eddie cried, growing impatient. “It’s a concert not the Met Gala.” 

 

Bill ran down the stairs, out of breath. “Ok.” He huffed. “I’m ready.” 

 

“Well no wonder it took him so long, Eddie, look at his jeans.” Ben observed. 

 

Bill’s jeans were incredibly tight skinny jeans. They were black and ripped at the knees. It would have been truly a struggle to get them on. 

 

“Hey!” Bill said defensively. “These are my nice jeans.” 

 

“Someone’s trying to impress Stan.” Eddie teased as they got in Ben’s car. 

 

“Haha.” Bill said sarcastically.

 

\------------- ------------- ---------- ------------ ----------- ---------- 

 

When they arrived they were greeted by a moderate size crowd. 

 

“Wait wait wait.” Ben said. “So your both huge fans of this band, but neither of you have seen them in concert. It’s not even like their international or anything they’re a local band.” Ben raised an eyebrow. 

 

“We just never got around to it.” Bill replied 

 

“But here we are.” Eddie was quite optimistic. 

 

When they walked inside the small building, they were greeted by a bar and diner-type establishment in the front with a large stage in the back. Given that the entire group was under 21 they went decided to try their luck at the diner. Unfortunately it was closed. 

 

“Alright so now what?” Ben asked. 

 

Suddenly, Bill’s phone chimed. He opened the message and read through the text. 

 

“Sorry guys I got to go backstage and meet Stan, if you get what I’m saying.” Bill winked. And with that he was at the backstage door where Eddie saw Stan pop out and drag Bill in. 

 

Eddie sighed. “We have like 15 minutes till they start.” 

 

“Do you mind if I go talk to someone really quick.” Ben was looking past Eddie. 

 

“Sure Ben.” Eddie smiled. “Go get ‘em tiger.” 

 

As Ben walked off, Eddie heard someone in front of him speak. “I heard they were dropping a new song tonight.” 

 

Suddenly Eddie realized something.  _ What if Richie found out he was a fan _ . Celebrities always talk about how they would never date a fan and things like that. What if Richie was one of them. What if Richie thought he was weird or obsessed.  Eddie’s breath stopped. He pulled out his inhaler and felt his medicine of his lips. He was totally freaking out. Just then, the crowd started to shout as the band came out. Eddie immediately noticed that Stan was wearing Bill’s shirt. He laughed to himself. Richie walked up to the mic. 

 

“Wow! Thanks to all of you guys for coming out here tonight! I’d like to dedicate this first song to.. um.. someone who’s... uh..in this crowd tonight. I call it ‘To The Boy With Asthma’” 

 

Eddie’s heart stopped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter might be out on Sunday by the latest only because tmr is my birthday and the day after that im seeing calpurnia so.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the final chapter Richie confesses his love for Eddie and Eddie confesses a secret of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh is it bad im a little emotional about this. this could be my favorite chapter. sorry if threes some plot holes or loose ends im a dumbass.

They were on in 5 minutes and Richie was panicking. He couldn’t believe that in about 5 minutes he was going to profess his crush on Eddie in front of a couple hundred people. He was having a hard time breathing. He looked around the room. Mike was tuning his guitar. Bev was putting the final touches on her makeup and Stan was…. Richie sat up.  _ Where the fuck is Stan?  _

 

“Hey, uh, guys?” Richie asked. “Where’s Stan.” 

 

“He said he was going to get something and I haven’t seen him since.” Mike responded. “I figured you guys knew where he was.” 

 

Bev shook her head. 

 

“Shit, we’re on in 3 minutes.” Richie got up and started to wander backstage looking for Stan. “Stan!” He hissed. “Where the fuck are you.” He heard a bang and an exclamation of “Shit!” Suddenly, Stan emerged from a broom closet. His hair was messy and he was wearing a different shirt. 

 

“Where have you been?” 

 

“I..uh...was..” Stan was failing to come up with an explanation. 

 

Another figure came out of the broom closet. It was that guy from Chambers. He was wearing Stan’s button down shirt. It clicked in Richie’s mind. 

 

“Ohhh” He said raising an eyebrow. “I had no idea, Staniel.” 

 

“Shut up trashmouth, let’s go.” Before Stan walked back with Richie he turned and gave Bill a kiss. “See ya later, baby.” He winked. 

 

Stan and Richie rushed back to the others just in time. They all walked out on stage waving at the crowd. Richie could barely believe what was happening. He stepped up to the mic. 

 

“Wow! Thanks to all of you guys for coming out here tonight. I’d like to dedicate this first song to um..” Richie suddenly forget how to speak. “Someone who’s...uh… in this crowd tonight. I call it ‘To The Boy With Asthma’.” Stan got a beat going and Mike joined in followed by Bev. Richie breathed in and began to sing. The crowd was loving the song. Richie’s eyes scanned through the crowd looking for Eddie. He saw Bill going to back but he saw no Eddie. He was starting to freak out again  _ What if he isn’t even here _ . Richie was trying hard to keep his voice calm and steady, He played some more songs and then as quickly as it started it was over and Richie was walking off stage. He went behind stage and into a bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face. He felt sick to his stomach. He inhaled and walked out to face his band. 

 

“So that was good.” He smiled through the pain he felt.

“Yeah it was great, Rich.” Richie looked up to see Eddie standing there. Richie felt a wave of nausea hit his body. He tried hard not to barf right here. 

 

“We’ll give you too some alone time.” Mike said as Stan and Bev vacated the room. Bev gave him a thumbs up. 

 

“So what did you think spaghetti?” Riche tried to not let his anxiety show. 

 

“I really liked the song. Do you really think my hair is the color of warm fudge?” 

 

“Oh.” Richie laughed. “Yeah it’s really cute.”  

 

Eddie smiled. Richie loved the way he smiled. He wished he could take a photograph and hang it on his wall and cherish Eddie’s soft smile. 

 

“I didn’t see you in the crowd.” Richie tried hard to make conversation, but instead made the air awkward and uncomfortable. Richie hated it. It wasn’t like how they were when they first met or at Chambers the next day, light and breezy. 

 

“I’m 5’4, you’re not really gonna see me.” Eddie offered an awkward laugh. 

 

He started to walk closer to Richie, erasing the distance between them. Richie was battling the queasiness his stomach felt. Eddie was so close Richie could faintly smell vanilla. 

 

“Uh, Eds.” Richie barely got out. “There’s something you should know. It might have been evident from the song but..” Richie could barely breathe. “I like you, like a lot.” 

 

“I like you a lot, too, Rich.” Richie could feel Eddie’s breath on his face as Richie cut off the rest of the distance between them as he pressed his lips onto Eddie’s, something he’d been dreaming about doing since the day they met. For a few wondrous moments, it was just Richie and Eddie, not all of Richie’s friends in the next room over, not the crowd of people outside, just them. Eddie pulled away and a part of Richie’s soul died. He wanted that moment to last forever, as selfish as that sounded. 

 

“Ah fuck, was that out of line? I’m sorry.” Richie apologized as the awkwardness returned. 

 

“No,no, no.” Eddie replied hastily. “It’s me. Listen there’s something I need to tell you.” 

 

Richie’s anxiety lost it. His mind was conjuring up every scenario imaginable about what Eddie had to tell him.  _  He has a boyfriend, You’re not good enough,  _ Richie could barely hear Eddie’s next few words. 

 

“I’m a fan.” Eddie confessed. “I’ve loved your band for a while.” 

Richie smiled. “Eds, that’s it? I thought you were about to tell me you had a boyfriend or something.”

 

Eddie looked stunned. “You mean you don’t care?” 

 

Richie took Eddie’s face into his hands. “You could tell me that you were a robber and I would love you nonetheless.” Richie couldn’t believe what he just said. It had slipped out by accident. 

 

“I love you, dumbass.” Eddie smiled and kissed Richie. Life for Richie Tozier, couldn’t be better.


End file.
